Y todo por ti, estúpido!
by Mireia-Black
Summary: Lily, afectada por ser utilizada solo por una apuesta decide cambiar su imagen y vengarse del causante de todo su sufrimiento: James Potter


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, menos los que no conozcan

* * *

**Y todo por ti, estúpido!** **

* * *

**

-Lo odio!- gritó una enojada Lily Evans mientras avanzaba con rapidez hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Sus ojos ya rojos por las lagrimas que caían unas tras otras no veían bien lo que había en su camino y se llevaba por delante a los pocos chicos que se dirigían al gran comedor a cenar. A penas atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda fue directo a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama a llorar cada vez mas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me preocupa mucho Lily, Helena- dijo Marina Thompson corriendo en la misma dirección que hacia rato su amiga pelirroja

-Lo se, a mi también, ese idiota de Potter como se atreve- le respondió Helena Parker enojada con James Potter y con ella misma por no haber descubierto lo que pensaba hacerle a su mejor amiga

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily ya había dejado de llorar pero sus ojos seguían igual de rojos e hincados que antes. Lo único que hacia era verse fijamente a través del espejo que estaba sobre un lindo tocador color rosado. Parecía estar en trance pero por un instante se le vinieron imágenes del pasado a la mente

-----------------Flash Back--------------------

-Lily, estas segura de lo que haces?

-Vamos Marina, James no es tan malo como crees

-Pero Lily...nosotras hemos estado aquí mas tiempo y sabemos que clase de persona es- apoyó Helena a Marina

Lily Evans: era una chica bastante regordeta y su cabello, que estaba atado a con dos trenzas, le llegaba hasta la cintura y era de un color rojo muy bonito pero lo se podía ver perfectamente que no estaba para nada cuidado. Lo mas apreciado por ella eran sus enormes y cristalinos ojos verdes, lastima que las demás personas no podían apreciarlos ya que estaban escondidos detrás de sus enorme gafas redondas por. No era muy popular entre los chicos y se la conocía como a la come-libros Evans. Pero un día mientras iba caminando hacia la biblioteca con varios libros en la mano chocó con alguien que la ayudo ayudó a recoger los libros que se habían caído por el golpe. Ahí fue cuando conoció a James Potter quien antes de irse la citó al otro día en la visita que harían todos los alumnos de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade. Ella aceptó y ahí lo empezó a conocer bien, a sus amigas no le gustaba para nada cada vez que ella se acercaba a James pero ella simplemente les decía que el no era mala persona y que la quería. Después de un mes de noviazgo todo se derrumbo

Lily Evans estaba entrando con sus amigas al gran comedor con una linda sonrisa que desapareció al ver a su "novio" besándose en la mesa de Gryffindor con una chica que al juzgar por el escudo de su túnica era de Hufflepuf. Marina y Helena se quedaron viendo fijamente a Lily para ver cual seria la reacción de ésta.

-James, que sucede aquí?- dijo Lily en vos baja pero entendible

-No sucede nada Evans- le respondió James parándose de la silla en la cual había estado sentado un segundo antes

-Pero porque...

-Por que, que?- la interrumpió James- Vamos Evans...en verdad pensabas que me iba a fijar en alguien como tu? Todo fue parte de una apuesta. Lo de la cita...el beso...las flores que te enviaba, TODO. Solo tenia que salir contigo durante un mes para poder ganar unos galeones...créeme que valió el esfuerzo, solo tenia que pensar en las ganancias y mas cuando te tuve que besar...pensé que moriría ahí mismo del horror

-No puede ser... -Lily seguía sin poder creerlo y miraba a su alrededor esperando que alguien le dijera que era una broma pesada o algo por el estilo. Vio a Sirius Black que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y a Remus Lupin que intentaba no mirarla a los ojos. También pudo ver a todos los chicos que había en el gran comedor, la gran mayoría riéndose de ella y los otros, los que en verdad eran sus amigos la miraban con lastima y pena. Lo ultimo que vio antes de empezar a correr fuera del comedor, fue las miradas preocupadas de sus dos mejores amigas.

------------Flash Back End------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nos vengaremos de él luego, ahora tenemos que llegar con Lily- dijo Marina con preocupación que se reflejaba en sus ojos azulados

-Tengo miedo de lo que haga... aunque Lily nunca ha sido de esas personas que actúan sin pensar, esto en verdad le debió afectar- le respondió Helena a Marina mientras entraban a la sala común y se dirigían a la habitación en la que se encontraba su amiga. Pero cuando llegaron se quedaron asombradas por lo que vieron:

Lily Evans estaba con una tijera en la mano y cortaba con extrema furia en los ojos, su largo cabello pelirrojo y éste quedaba desparramado por el toda la alfombra del suelo

_-Ya no mas... James Potter, nunca mas volveré a dejar que me engañes...juro que cambiaré y me vengaré de ti, me vengaré por lo que me has hecho_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...se que fue corto pero prometo que los que siguen serán mas largos. Por favor dejen Reviews!

atte.

Mireia-Black


End file.
